


Sam détestait Dean

by MissCactus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, M/M, castiel cooking breakfast, cute morning, idk - Freeform, wtf is that shit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: " Oh, il me semble que vous avez une expression pour cette situation ? On ne peut pas faire d'omelette sans casser des œufs. "





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème "Omelette". Je ne comprenais pas quand je comptais les thèmes sur lesquels j'avais écrits, je n'en trouvais que 7 alors que j'étais sûre d'avoir écrit sur les 8 thèmes... Et j'avais en fait oublié de poster cet OS :')

Dean s'était brusquement réveillé en sentant une odeur de brûler, une odeur bien trop reconnaissable et familière pour qu'il ne s'en inquiète pas. Sautant hors de son lit, il avait couru jusqu'à la cuisine du bunker où il résidait avec Sam depuis quelques semaines – c'est qu'il était quand même vachement confortable – pour tomber sur une vision aussi folle que dérangeante.

Castiel, vêtu de son habituel trench-coat, faisait glisser précautionneusement une sorte de bouillie mi-jaune mi-marron dans une assiette. Il se retourna et ne sembla absolument pas surpris de la présence de Dean derrière lui, allant juste poser l'assiette sur la table.

« Bonjour, Dean. »

Dean fronça les sourcils en le regardant puis baissa les yeux sur la chose fumante.

« Tu vas manger ça ? »

« Je ne mange pas, Dean. » Lui rappela Castiel, le regardant comme s'il ne faisait que lui rappeler une information qu'il avait oubliée.

« Alors... » Le chasseur fixait la ''nourriture'' comme si elle allait sauter hors de l'assiette et partir en courant. En fait, il espérait que ce soit le cas, plutôt qu'elle finisse dans son estomac.

S'avançant prudemment dans la cuisine, Dean remarqua enfin l'état des lieux et autant dire que tout n'était pas aussi beau que la veille. Il voyait bien les deux poêles complètement brûlées, les coquilles d'oeufs éparpillées et le contenu des oeufs-mêmes étalé du sol au plafond – littéralement.

« Cas'. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Osa-t-il demander en voyant le massacre.

« Oh, il me semble que vous avez une expression pour cette situation ? On ne peut pas faire d'omelette sans casser des œufs. » Castiel prit la seconde assiette où se trouvait une bouillie identique. « Il y en a pour Sam aussi. » Annonça-t-il fièrement et Dean n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'il allait sûrement les empoisonner.

Le reste de la journée, il dut s'occuper d'un Sam énervé et malade l'insultant pour lui avoir forcé à manger cette horreur qu'il avait appelé ''petit-déjeuner'' pour ne pas blesser Castiel. Sam détestait Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
